the loud screams
by Chaos C
Summary: When Lincoln gets a note from his sisters, he gets a special surprise.


**Disclaimer: I know this fanfiction will be long. I had to rewrite this disclaimer. I don't own the Loud house.**

Lincoln walked into an abandoned warehouse. He turned and looked in every corner. The only thing with him was a gun and flashlight.

"Lincoln Loud is here on the hunt for a monster. If I can't find him, I will disgrace my family..."

And that was all Lincoln could say before…

JASON FREAKIN' VOORHEES comes out of the shadows and kills Lincoln.

Lincoln was then meet by a GAME OVER screen. It was his own fault. He got caught monologuing. Lincoln was so scared that he jumped when a piece of paper came under his door. It read "We have a surprise for you. Come to the abandoned pillow and mattress factory."

 **10 minutes later**

Lincoln parked his bike outside and walked in. He felt like he was playing his video game from earlier. "Lincoln. Come closer." A voice that was familiar to Lincoln came from the shadows. Suddenly, the lights came on. What Lincoln saw was horrifying.

"What's wrong Lincoln?" b b. V asked.

"We said we had a surprise for you." Leni said.

"I know! But I didn't think it was something like this!" Lincoln exclaimed. Lincoln tried to run for his life, but the door closed. This is how Lincoln felt when he was playing his video game. But 10 no 1000 times worse.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." Lucy appeared from the shadows. That scared Lincoln, but not as bad as what he saw in front of him.

"What do you guys want from me?!" Lincoln asked in horror.

"Isn't obvious? We want you inside us." Luna said with her British accent.

Lincoln didn't want to admit it, but he was started to get hard. The girls took notice to this.

"There it is! That's what we want." Lola called out. The girls dived on Lincoln and brung him to the ground.

Lincoln just woke up.

"Whew. Thank god that was just a dream." Lincoln said sitting up.

"You wish shorty." Luan said. Lincoln felt like his heart stopped.

"Nononononononononononononononononon! WAKE UP. COME ON WAKE UP." Lincoln kept saying to himself. "Save your breath Lincoln. This is no dream. Deal with it." Lana said with a devilish grin bigger than usual.

"Please. No. Why do you want to have sex with me?" Lincoln asked.

"Because we saw your dick. Remember when I said that I installed cameras for Leni." Lisa said. "Yes, Ronnie Anne and I destroyed them all." Lincoln said confused. "Well… Leni wanted more cameras. And I did. And my cameras saw you getting dressed." Lisa said.

"Ok whatever. But still, I wanted to lose my virginity to Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

"We thought about that and brought her along with us when you got knocked out." Lynn said.

Ronnie Anne appeared from the shadows just like Lucy, but less scarier. Lincoln felt like he died and went to Heaven with Ronnie Anne being the angel, while his sisters were demons. Suddenly Lincoln's dick grew bigger. No like an erection, but it actually grew.

"Let me guess, Lisa put a growth serum in my dick and that's what made it grow?" Lincoln asked not surprised.

"Actually no. It seems that your penis has enlarged do to your hormones towards Ronnie Anne." Lisa explained. This caught Lincoln's and Ronnie's.

"In other words, he grew because he likes seeing me naked?" Ronnie Anne said giving her an idea. She started being seductive around Lincoln. It didn't work, but after some time he grew to nine and a half inches.

"I can't take it anymore!" Lori was excited. As soon as she ran to Lincoln, Lynn stopped her saying it's not time.

Ronnie Anne pulled Lincoln's pants down and started sucking his dick. And then three of Lincoln's sisters came at him. Lana went on one hand, Lucy went on the other, and Luna on Lincoln's face.

"Yes. You girls have been so naughty." Lincoln started to get a little crazy. He thrusted his cock in Ronnie's face, licked Luna's pussy slowly(in which caused her to moan so loud that it made the other sisters so wet.) and wiggled his fingers in Lana and Lucy.

Ronnie Anne wanted to make things different. She told Lincoln to "Fuck her right in the pussy." And Lincoln happily agree.

"If you guys want, there's a two ended dildo in my jacket." Ronnie told the sisters. Luan, Lori, Leni, Lola, Lynn and Lisa all scrambled for Ronnie's jacket. Leni got to it and shared with Lynn. The moans filled the entire factory.

Lana, because she was six years old, couldn't take Lincoln fingering her anymore. She tried to get up, but Lincoln grabbed her.

"Where do think you're going?" Lincoln asked."I'm done. I can't take it any more." Lana was breathing heavily.

"Too bad. No one leaves until I cum." And Lincoln could hold it in.

All four girls were at their breaking point. And just as the girls were about to cum, Lincoln blew his load into Ronnie Anne.

This process repeated ten more times. Everyone got Lincoln's cock inside them.

Once everyone was done they all were lying on the mattresses. Lincoln walked over to them.

"Ok, who's next?" Lincoln said as he was picking to go doggy style. But the girls couldn't get up.

"Lincoln please let us go. You fucked all of us. Our bodies can't take it anymore." Lucy pleaded.

Lincoln wanted to get angry, but he had an idea.

 **The next night**

The girls (even Ronnie Anne) all met back at the factory. They had gotten a note from Lincoln to meet back there. What they saw made them wet.

"Well girls. Are you surprised?" Lincoln asked.

There were eleven Lincolns in the one place. Each had a different personality. One was aggressive, timid, gentle, rough, seductive, romantic, passionate, a punisher, hurtful, "hungry" (if you know what I mean), but one was an eleven year old acting like a porn star.

Every girl fought over who got what Lincoln. Some got the ones they wanted, while others weren't satisfied. For instance, while Leni got the passionate one, Lana got the punisher. In the end all the Lincolns merged into one. And all the girls were sleeping in Lincoln's arms.

 _In a family like mine who might spy on you and ask for the things you have, you better give it to them. Or they might not stop unless the get it._

 **And that's the end of that story. If you want to know, I wrote this story because of the Loud house M rated stories. Take care.**


End file.
